


A calm day at Apollo Victoria

by 21_muffins



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Post musical, others not mentioned above, the yard is just a big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_muffins/pseuds/21_muffins
Summary: Just a calm day at the Apollo Victoria yard, with stories and food shared by all
Kudos: 8





	A calm day at Apollo Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever stex story i've posted/written and this musical has gotten me back into the seat of writing after i haven't done it in years.

It was a calm and serene day in the yard with the sun shining bright with a few clouds passing through. Control had given everyone the day off to just enjoy the weather and relax. Rusty and Pearl were off enjoying the weather and the view on the small hill outside the yard. Greaseball and Dinah were in their roundhouse cooking and enjoying eachothers company, Electra was with his components enjoying a spa day while sharing stories of things that had happened while they worked.

The freight boys were outside enjoying the weather with the rockies shadow boxing each other, dustin watching and looking at some rocks on the ground, and flattop messing with his brick. Papa and Belle sat on their porch sipping tea and reading books as a small breeze blew past. 

After a few hours the sun started to set and everyone got together in the town with small food items for a family dinner they have once every other week. As everyone sat down and ate the food electra looked over to greaseball with a look of shock on his face

“Greaseball i'm surprised, your food is actually edible today.” Greaseball looked over to electra with a raised eyebrow and held up a finger as he finished his drink. Putting it down he turns in his chair and faces him

“Electra was it not you who burnt their food to a chard mess the first time they tried to cook?” electra put a hand over his heart and scoffed,

“Well at least it wasn’t as bad when flattop tried to cook eggs on rusty's fire box while he slept and that whole fiasco” rusty sputtered on his drink remembering the hours it took to get the eggs off of his chassis. Papa laughed at the young steamer’s distress before he was hit upside the head by belle.

“Now don’t be laughing at him after what you did to my old tea kettle mister” belle scolded while crossing her arms. The freight boys let out full body laughs remembering an angry belle storming out of the kitchen with a completely burnt kettle and the top half of the spout missing.

As they continued to eat and share stories with the sun setting behind them they put their leftovers to the side and set up a small campfire and pulled out some marshmallows.

The couples cuddled together as the fire warmed them with smiles gracing their faces, the rockies, dustin, and flattop making smores with joule, wrench, and volta. Electra sat with his arms around purse and krupp holding them close and cb holding the fire poker and a log to stoke the fire. Everyone just sitting and enjoying each other's company while the fire kept them warm and the star shining down on them from above.

~end

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it tho and tell me what you think about it, i'm open to any form of constructive criticism. thanks again!


End file.
